Shut Up
by DaftSilverInTheFlesh
Summary: You keep talking, but you're not supposed to. I'll shut you up...  Rated T due to some blood and face eating.


**_EDIT:_** I kind of doctored this a bit. I'm not quite done, but I'm rather pleased with how it looks so far. If you want to see the old version, it's on my DA account. C:

Changed: Gave Ratchet more of his original personality ; gave Alister more dialogue; more descriptive of Ratchet's memory

Brief little thing about the Grod: The Grod is a far relative of the War Grok, and like the War Grok, it's a carnivore. It's normal prey was originally Lombaxes, but since they've left the dimension, it's had to feed on other small creatures. Its body physique is that of a large, broad body and a long, slender neck with a flat head. The teeth fold back, much like a snake's.

_It was way too quiet. _

_Walking in Lord Vorselon's territory was like walking on needles. I didn't like the silence at all. I mean, yeah: I should'nt of been in there in the first place, but my ship crashed thanks to the damn security guns. My ship exploded when I tried to repair it, so I left the ship to try and escape._

_You know what the worst part of that was? _

_I'll tell you: Vorselon knew I was there. He announced it over the loud speakers, and demanded that I be shot on sight._

_I can't tell you how **ECSTATIC** I was hearing that. _

_ Funny thing was, almost right after that, I got shot in the leg, right above my knee. Hurt like... oh man! I can't even try to recollect it without cringing. All I knew was I was crippled thanks to that._

_ I couldn't believe that I had bled so much as well. With every step I took, three or four drops of blood pattered down on the lab floor. I managed to squeeze myself into a insanely small alley, but that did no help. I heard the troops closing in on me, and the blood trail ended where I stood. My foot I dragged along smeared the blood into a line. I had pretty much drawn a map with my body fluids. Yay._

_ I got yanked out by my ears and pinned down, with a gun to my head. Being the sadistic bastards they are, they took aim at me, and shot my elbows and knees so I wouldn't try to fight back (why Vorselon, Nefarious, and Tachyon never thought of _that_, I'll never know) . One of them decided to get 'cool points' and cocked the blaster at my throat, pulling the trigger. That part is a bit foggy, since I was 'trying' to scream, but a freaky deathrattle crawled out instead._

_I remember trying to curl up into a ball, spluttering while the troopers pointed and laughed, saying, "What's wrong, Lombax? Cat got your tongue?" They yanked me up by my tail, and held me in midair, pointing the blaster just above my nose. I actually thought I was going to die. I shut my eyes and waited for it._

_ Then Alister came. _

_He ran in screaming bloody murder, swinging his double ended wrench at whoever was unfortunate enough to get in his way. And if the wrench didn't work, he used whatever body part could deal damage. The troopers ran off except for one. The one that shot me in the throat. He beckoned Alister with his middle finger, and a terrible grin. _

_But when he did that, he pretty much just drove the final nail in his coffin. Alister ran at him, dropping his trusty wrench and tackling the bastard, twisting whatever he could and tying it. While the guy was writhing to free himself, Alister rushed over to me, saying worriedly, "Ratchet! Ratchet let me see..." He pried me open and saw the disgusting gash in my throat. I didn't hesitate to point at the hog-tied asshole, and mouth, "He did it..." _

_If you were there when his face twisted into such rage and fury, hell you'd think he was about to turn into the Incredible Hulk. _

_I thought **I** was going to be torn up first! He quickly stood up, and ran over to the trooper, who sounded like he was saying, "No! No!" __I didn't move, but I heard what sounded like tearing flesh, twisting metal and unearthly screaming. Later, he came back, and he was covered head to toe in alien blood, oil, and glass. He scooped me up in his arms, shaking his head. I would've tried to talk to him, but... er... I couldn't really talk, see. But later on, I realized something: _

_If he came a second later... __I wouldn't be here now. The trooper's finger almost pulled the trigger completely when Alister shouted, distracting him._

_Alister brought me to his hideout where Clank was waiting. I felt terrible when he told Clank that I got severely injured. Because as soon as he said that, my little buddy was already leaning over the opening of the ship, focusing on me. He kept bombarding me with questions, until finally Alister tapped him and pointed at my throat, shaking his head. He brought me into his hideout, telling Clank to get a place set up for me in his room. I half expected to be in the living room, but I got his huge king bed instead. _

_Of course, the general dressed whatever wounds I had, took my clothes and armor off, and set what could be washed washing, and dressed me in one of his old shirts and shorts. _

_As for food, I couldn't help but feel a little spoiled at this point. He hand-fed me, at least until my wrists were stable enough for me to hold a utensil by myself. But he did give me soup. Lots of it, and thankfully with variety. He always said with every bowl, "Be careful when you eat! Last thing we need is you choking." Even so, he stays in the room when I've got food, keeping a close eye on me. He also got a small buzzer in case I needed something and neither he or Clank were in the room. _

_Although I did attempt to get things myself. _

_I ended up hurting my ankle once trying to get a blanket. And man, was Alister upset. He got so winded up and red in the face from his long-winded rant he was shaking. But that was hardly anything compared to when I attempt to talk. _

_It doesn't hurt to speak with a bandage on my throat, but after the entire Great Clock incident, Alister didn't want to take anymore chances. I'd get a phrase out and he'd shush me before I finish, and say, "Don't talk." I'd get annoyed and start raising my voice. THAT hurt me more than regularly talking. And he'd be all, "I told you not to speak! You see, you'll never heal if you keep this up!" I got even more mad and kept trying, when he almost always stormed off, saying, "I need fresh air." and slamming the front door shut._

_He kept this up for at least three weeks, Occasionally I saw him hunched over on a rock. I assumed his was trying to calm himself down, but then Clank decided to listen in on him while he was outside..._

* * *

"Ratchet, how is your condition?"

"Ah, hehe… it's fine… feels like a hoarse throat, but it's fine…" I croaked, massaging my tightly wrapped bandages. They got changed again, third time today. Clank tottered his way to me with more soup, so I assumed it was noon. He set the little tray on the nightstand, and looked up at me sadly.

"You know, for your sake, you should start communicating with pen and paper, so your throat can get a chance to heal-"

"Gah, _again_ with this Clank? I told you, I'm fine! Just a bit sore, but I can talk! What's the General telling you anyways? That I'm gonna die or something?" After that, I started coughing and hacking again. Every time I raise my voice, it hurts like hell. I eventually stopped, and rubbed my throat again, looking down at Clank. "It's just a little wound, nothing big..." I said more carefully, "... besides, I'm almost fully healed. He won't have to worry about me now..."

"But every time he goes outside, that is what he worries about the most. You and your condition. He is hunched over on the rock in the front, shaking. I heightened my audio sensors, and…." Clank paused, looking behind him, as if he expected someone there, and continued with a lower tone.

"I heard him crying. He is extremely worried, Ratchet."

That's where I just about laughed. Alister Azimuth, the general with a bounty on his head, the one who single-handedly ripped one of Lord Vorselon's troopers to shreds, is sitting on a rock?... Crying? Ha!

I didn't believe it.

"Wow, Clank… I didn't know you could lie so well. You KNOW he's more worried about find our race than me alone, right? Geez, come up with something better next time..." I threw my legs over the bed, and stood shakily. I never realized how weak I really was since the last time I tried to stand. I attempted to balance myself by holding the nightstand's edge and taking a slow, even breath. And I began to walk to the bedroom door. If he was so worried, I can go show him that I'm okay!

"Ratchet please. For your sake, sit down…"

"No, Clank! I'm gonna prove to the general that I'm perfectly fine!"

I stormed off, mad now. I made a short stop in the bathroom, and took a look in the mirror.

When I said I would prove I was perfectly fine, I didn't realize that appearance would be accounted for, too.

First thing I saw was my body, practically riddled with scars and bandages, save for my tail which was limp and lightly swinging. The bandage on my throat was a faded maroon, obviously the blood beginning to soak through the cloth. My shoulders were slumped, and arms swung aimlessly at my side. Normally, my ears would be up and at alert, but now they were flat against my head.

The worst, to be honest, was my face.

My lips were cracked, dry and pale. I touched them with a finger, and it felt rough and flaky. Oh man, talk about desperate need for chapstick. My eyes were dulled down from their normal emerald color to a dark olive. And it was like I was squinting into the sun when I looked in the mirror.

I took a couple more looks before deciding that the looks didn't matter: as long as I was on my feet, that was a message enough.

* * *

I give Clank less credit than I should; he's fast!

I took a step out the front door, and I already saw Alister stomping my way.

"What in the hell are you doing? Get your ass back in that bed right now!" He spat, blocking my way outside. His brow was furrowed, squinting down at me. "I'm proving a point! It's cool that you're taking care of me and all, but seriously; I need to walk! Keeping me in your bed isn't doing anything but making me weak!"

Alister groaned, rubbing his face with one hand, "Ratchet, don't start this now... I'm trying to help you!"

"_Helping me_ would be letting me roam around on my own-"

"I did that before, and you know what happened? You broke your ankle! Who's to say you might break something vital this time?"

"I won't! Just let me walk!"

"No, Ratchet! I'm not discussing this with you!"

I huffed, and saw there was a gap under his extended arm that was just big enough for me to squeeze through. If he won't let me, I'll do it myself. I dove for the space, brushing past the general while he uttered, "What the...?" I hurried to the edge of his hideout, and stood, facing him. Alister took a slow step, "Ratchet, get back in this house now..." he said softly, but his voice was practically dripping with venom. I chuckled.

"No."

I broke into a sprint, feet beating against the ground. Not far behind, I heard the bigger, heavier thumps from Alister not very far behind me, "_Ratchet! Get back here right NOW! I swear, when I get my hands on you!_" He already sounded out of breath, and I was as well. Eventually the thumps slowed, and I glanced over my shoulder. Alister was bent over, panting heavily. He looked up, his face twisted with rage at first, but then fear.

"_Ratchet! RATCHET **STOP**! YOU'RE HEADED FOR TH-_"

I laughed and faced ahead. Yeah right! Like I was gonna slow down so he could hoverboot his way over and catch me for a lecture. I pressed on.

"_YOU'RE HEADED FOR THE GORGE! **STOOOP!**_"

I completely forgot that Alister lived in Krell Canyon. Emphasis on the 'canyon' part. This place is home to very deep crevices, and the nastiest creatures on the face of the planet. Alister warned me when we first met that there's a considerably deep gorge behind his place that has something in it he never found out what it was. He said to be cautious around it. But I forgot until he screamed that phrase to me.

But he delivered a little late.

My right foot was extended, and when it didn't hit the ground at the right time, I went into a frenzied somersault, smashing against anything that happened to be in the way. I heard, "Ratchet! Ratchet! Oh _stars_...! Hang on!" in between dizzying turns.

Of course, when falling down a slope, there's bound to be injuries, and that's just what I got. First time my head came into contact with the ground, little lights popped in my sight when my cheek smashed against the gravel, grinding the sand and pebbles into my cheek. I flipped again, and my shoulder twisted back, snapping and flailing aimlessly afterwards. I grit my teeth, and shut my eyes. Another turn, and my chest slams into a huge boulder, cracking my collarbone, tearing the bandage on my neck off, _and _knocking the wind out of me. So I was gasping for air while rolling down.

Eventually, the painful rolling and spinning stopped. I was sprawled out on my back, wheezing and gasping. I lifted my arm that didn't get brutalized in the fall, and lightly touched where the bandage used to be. I lifted my hand back, and my fingers were tipped with dark, red blood. Every time I swallowed, a thick, coppery taste filled my throat and mouth. Goddamn it, I _hate _being the victim!

That's when I heard it, that soft, hissing sound just above me. And very... _very_ close to my ears. I craned my neck upwards, and I saw the scariest fucking thing I've ever seen in my entire life. This thing looked like a combo of a pitbull, snake and a dinosaur all in one. This thing had the nastiest looking teeth ever, some overlapping the others, grinding against each other. Its saliva dripped on the ground in a sickening _splat... splat..._

This is one time in my life where I admit I screamed. It hissed, baring its freakish teeth, and sunk low to where its teeth just barely scraped at my broken arm. It hesitated, then sunk its teeth into my arm. I could have swore I heard the crunch of my bones being crushed under the pressure of the creature's maw grinding down on my arm. Blood spattered over the thing's jaw, making it look all the more grotesque. I began to shake, sobbing and screaming, "_GENERAL! GENERAAAAAAAL_...!"

I heard a hum, then a high pitched whining. I knew that sound from anywhere. Then, a bright ball of light blasted past me, barely singeing my fur and slamming into the creature's head, the maw dropping my now limp and bloodied arm. It screeched, and Alister came into view, hovering above me.

He looked back at me, shaking. Then he turned back to the creature, and let all hell break loose.

He let out a feral yell, and darted towards the thing, grabbing it by the neck, and holding on for dear life. It thrashed and screeched, its head bending freakish ways trying to get a bite at the general. Alister grinned grimly, and pulled something from his leg. I couldn't tell what it was, but it gleamed in the light.

He skillfully flipped the object in his hand, and with clean, professional precision, sliced it across the alien's neck, dark liquid beginning to spurt from the lengthy throat. It thrashed more, screeching and flinging its head from side to side. Alister leapt off of it before it crashed into the side of the gorge, gurgling and growling pathetically.

It soon stopped. The general sighed, wiping his forehead. "Damn, that was Grod... if I came a second late..." He ran over to me, saying, "Ratchet! Oh god, are you alright?" Everything faded to black afterwards.

* * *

"... Unh..." My head really, _really_, hurt. I didn't feel the gravel and those small pebbles I felt before, instead I felt those welcoming pillows and covers that so embraced me. I was in the general's bed... again.

I slowly rose, groaning. I guess my arm was still able to be saved, because it was now in a sling, wrapped tightly in cloth. I flexed my fingers that weren't wrapped in bandages. They twitched in response. Still can move them, thank goodness. I sat up a bit more, lightly stretching. What time was it? It was dim in Alister's room, so I assumed it was at least seven. I was about to lie back down when I heard,

"...Ratchet?"

I slowly turned my head, and Alister stood at the door, holding another tray of soup. It trembled in his hands before he dropped it completely, the bowl smashing on impact with the floor. He ran over to me, and...

...hugged me. I should've known that Clank was no liar: Alister really was crying. Not how you would think with sobs, hiccups, and whatnot. He simply shook while tenderly holding me.

"...Why... why in the _world_ did you do something like that? You worried me so sick... I... " He paused, inhaling shakily. Then, he shook his head and rubbed his wrist over his eyes.

"I thought you were dead when I found you..." He continued, pulling away and placing his hands on my shoulders carefully. "If I came any later, you would've been scattered all over the gorge... I had to do something!" Alister took his hands off of me, and stood up, grabbing the covers that collected at my knees.

"I won't have that happen anymore. No walking outdoors, understood? If there's one Grod, there's five others." He lightly pushed me down, and said, "You need rest. And a lot of it." He pulled the covers over me, until the blankets touched my chin. He looked behind him, and sighed, studying the broken glass and food splattered on the floor, "Dammit, I broke a bowl from my zeal..." He bent down to scoop it up, which is when I made a mistake that cost me half. First half was getting scolded for trying to talk. The other half... well, I wouldn't call it much of a costly result.

"...Gen...er...al.."

I saw he quickly stood up, and strode over to me, saying, "And yet you insist on talking... Son, your throat won't heal if you stress your throat more than it needs to be!" I slowly replied, "But... I don't want to use the buzzer for everything..." Alister sighed, sitting down on the bed with me, and said, "It doesn't matter, you need to keep quiet for at least another week."

Here's the part where I partially mess up.

"What... if I don't want to... keep quiet?"

Alister turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter... now get some rest." I slowly raised myself, continuing, "And... I don't think you have much say in... whether or not I talk..."

"Is that what you think, Ratchet?"

"It's what I know..."

I never knew just how quick and agile Alister is despite his figure until then. Because within a matter of seconds, he was on top of me. He made sure not to touch anything that was hurt severely, and lifted my chin up lightly, saying, " Look... I'm giving you two choices: either do what I say without trouble, or get silenced longer than you want to..."

I rolled my eyes, and said quietly, "Right, like what you're gonna do will keep me quiet..." The general grinned, saying, "I've actually done the same to your father when he was tempted to blab a little secret of mine. I'm sure this will work on you." He bent himself lower to where his face was level with mine, saying, "If this doesn't shut you up, the only other option is duct tape."

I swear to god... if I had to choose between Talwyn and Alister at who was the best kisser, Alister would be hands-down without a second thought.

Talwyn was a tender kind of kisser, but the general, _hoo_! It felt like everything was on fire after he was done. He did press his lips to mine at first, like a regular kiss. He pressed on to where my head was back on that comfy pillow, and the general followed me with my descent. His hand brushed over my bandage on my cheek, a thumb slowly rubbing over the top of it.

Where he got exotic, however, was when my face (and other places...) exploded with heat.

He started nibbling at my lip at first, lightly tugging at it, then letting go. I think I fidgeted a bit, but never really got riled up. Then, a hand went up to one of my ears, and started massaging it... MASSAGING IT. Of course I got really nervous and all, kind of trying to mumble, "Wait... wait a minute..." My ears to me are the equivalent of Kryptonite to Superman: find out my weakness, game over. I hear a throaty chuckle, and Alister pushed against me harder, twisting his head slightly to the side. He used a forefinger and his thumb to rub the base of my ear, and that's where exoticness comes in.

I let out a squeak, which gave him immediate access to my mouth, which Alister took right then and there. With a grunt, he pushed down on me, something moist and wet slithering into my mouth.

my first reaction was to moan, but I was to shocked to even try to. I tried to push back, but Alister pinned my good arm on the bed, continuing his little adventure. After what seemed like eternity, he pulled back. He sighed heavily, wiping his mouth. His gaze directed itself to me, and he asked with a grin,

"Well...?"

He shut me up alright.

"… Pardon me for interrupting, General… but should we try _not_ to instigate Ratchet into more rough-housing?"

Goddamn it Clank. Goddamn it.


End file.
